How to stalk your daughter on her first date
by AccessBlade
Summary: What does a concerned America do when his sixteen year old daughter goes to the theaters with a boy? Follow her of course!


**I have no idea where this came from. Seriously. Maybe because I read the third volume of Happy Cafe and was remembering how the step father got depressed over the thought of having to give away his step daughter. Anyways, let's see how Alfred reacts when his daughter goes on her first date. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only America's daughter who happens to be the reason for this fic in the first place.  
**

**

* * *

**

**How to stalk your daughter on her first date**

Matthew Williams could not believe that he let his brother talk him into this.

Instead of being at the World Meeting that was currently being hosted in Paris like they were supposed to, the North American brothers were instead staked out in a car following two teenagers, a girl and a boy, who were waiting in line at the movie theaters. The girl being his niece and his brother's daughter.

"Alfred, she can take care of herself! I highly doubt she'd agree to go on a date with a boy who was just trying to get into her pants!" Matthew would have thrown his hands into the air if it were not for the fact he was in a car with a low ceiling. Kumakiki (that was his bear's name, right?) looked up at his owner sleepily for a moment before settling his head into his paws to resume his nap.

"It doesn't hurt to be extra careful Mattie!" His brother retorted, peering through the driver seat window with a set of binoculars. His eyes narrowed when he saw the boy talking to the girl and the girl smirking at what he was saying. "I'm only looking out for her!"

Matthew wanted to retort to Alfred that his daughter had dealt with people who wanted to silence her like they did with her mother and that she had survived an assassination attempt just fine. But he didn't. Both topics were raw subjects that the normally hero obsessed nation did not want to talk about unless you wanted to get hurled across the room. Especially the last one in which he nearly lost his human conceived daughter to death.

"By stalking her?" The personification of Canada felt like slamming his head into the dashboard of the car but leaned it against the headrest instead. Why did he even bother trying to talk his brother out of things when he knew perfectly that the stubborn idiot wouldn't even listen to him?

"Okay! They're in!" Alfred announced, ignoring his brother as he watched the two disappear into theater entrance. "Let's go!"

**XXXX**

Alfred F. Jones had learned about Kari's date when the boy, Drew Curtis, had left a message on the answering machine confirming the day and time of their date. The United States of America's first reaction was shock, which changed to disbelief and then kicked into over protective mode.

His daughter was going on a date? But she was too young! She was supposed to be twenty-one before she went out with a boy!

Alfred wasn't stupid enough to confront her about it. Kari wasn't as physically strong as him but she could deal quite a lot of damage if she felt like it.

And her punches _hurt. _

"Alfred, do you know what movie they're even going to see?" Matthew hissed as they stood at the end of the line.

"Yeah. I Am Number Four that's starring Alex Pettyfer!"

"What if we don't get into the same theater as them?"

Alfred laughed. "We don't have to worry about that! Only one theater is playing the movie right now!"

Matthew stared at him, gaping. He opened his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something but closed it shut again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Birdie! America!" A familiar german accented voice called from behind them. Matthew whirled around as if he couldn't believe that the owner voice was _here _of all places and Alfred followed his example.

What the hell was Prussia doing in the States instead of being in France annoying the heck out of his younger brother like he usually did?

"Kesesesese!" There was no doubt that the silver haired albino walking towards them was the ex-nation.

"Gilbert?" Matthew said in disbelief when the man reached them. "Why are you here?"

"Cause you weren't at the meeting, that's why!" Gilbert frowned. "That was unawesome, by the way! The meeting was totally boring without the both of you there!"

"It's not like anyone missed me," Matthew rolled his eyes. There was a bitter note in his voice as he was used to being unnoticed by the majority of the world.

"I missed you, Birdie." At those words, Matthew blushed. "And so did Francis once he realized that you weren't at the meeting either."

"So did Philippines give my presentation?" As much as Alfred wanted to make sure that Kari was alright and not being sexually harassed by that Curtis kid, he was also curious about how the World Meeting went as well. Oh, and he really wanted to make sure that the conversation wouldn't go any further than it just did.

Gilbert smirked, looking amused. "She did. But she looked like she wanted to die at the end of it! Why'd you get her to do it in the first place?"

"'Cause if I asked Iggy, he wouldn't present it!"

Matthew was back to gaping at his brother again. "You made Maria present your idea for you?"

"Yup!"

"Alfred!" Maria probably had Alfred's presentation forced onto her, and knowing the small nation, she would have done as he had asked even if she didn't want to in the first place.

"Hey, are you going to buy tickets or what?" An annoyed voice shouted from the back of the line.

As the the two nations and ex-nation talked, they were also moving in rhythm with the people in line as they got closer and closer to the ticket booth. Now they were at the head of the line with a whole bunch of people looking pissed off at the three men.

While Matthew looked embarrassed about being called like that, Gilbert merely smirked and Alfred threw back his head and laughed. "Oops." He said grinning. "Sorry about that folks."

Buying three tickets from the flustered woman currently in charge of handling the money and tickets, they entered the lobby. Before they went into the theater to start their spying on Alfred's daughter, they bought popcorn, soda and practically all of the snacks that were on sale.

**XXXX**

"So how come we're here again?" Gilbert Beilschmidt, the most awesome nation to have ever existed, asked as the movie previews ended. The theater darkened, signaling that the actual movie they were going to watch was starting.

Matthew rolled his eyes. Of course his friend wouldn't know why they were here in the first place. He just saw the two of them and came along for the ride because he got to watch a movie for free while eating (also free) popcorn and other junk food.

"Because I have to make sure Kari's safe!" Alfred said, dividing his attention between the movie and the two teens who were sitting in the middle row. He hadn't seen the movie before, and he heard it was pretty good.

"Can't your daughter take care of herself? She's sixteen for gott's sake! If she wants to go to third base, let her!"

Alfred looked absolutely horrified at the thought of his daughter sleeping with anyone.

Throwing Gilbert a very dirty look, Matthew worked quickly to calm his brother down before he went over to where his niece and her date were and started throttling the poor boy who had the misfortune of asking out his own country's little girl.

"Alfred, I highly doubt Kari is going to sleep with the guy. She doesn't strike me as the type of person to do that." And Matthew wasn't lying. The only thing the girl seemed interested in was reading and watching mysteries, taking pictures and blackmailing people with said pictures.

She didn't seem boy crazy at all.

Alfred's fist had tightened so much that his knuckles had started turning white. Hearing Matthew's voice of reason, he was able to calm himself down a little.

"Yeah... she wouldn't do that. She probably wouldn't do that." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"Kesesese," Oh god. Gilbert wouldn't. He wouldn't.

"How can you be sure?" The Prussian asked, smirking. "I mean, how do you know she's still a virgin?"

Okay. He would.

"Don't listen to him, Alfred!" Matthew hissed as he slapped a hand over the albino's mouth before he could make things any worse. "And don't you dare do anything that could get you arrested!"

**XXXX**

"Gotta say that your movies aren't that bad, America." Gilbert said as he finished off the last of the jumbo bag of popcorn America had bought for him.

"Of course they aren't!" Alfred looked affronted. "They're awesome because I made them!"

"Don't start." Said an extremely annoyed Matthew as the exited the theater. Through out the entire movie Matthew's attention was split between making sure Alfred didn't commit a homicide, the boy who was sitting next to his niece was not touching her in any inappropriate way and shutting Gilbert up when he was disturbing the other people with his trademark laugh. Throw in the explosions and screams from the movie and you had one hell of a mix for a painful migraine.

"So anything happen between the two of them?" Gilbert scrunched up the empty bag in his hand and threw it into the trash.

"No." Alfred sounded disappointment, which was odd since he had been so against a boy going out with his daughter in the first place.

But Matthew knew better. Had the boy as so much look at Kari in any lewd way, his brother would have been out of his seat hauling the poor kid out of the theater to have a 'talk' with him aka threaten him.

"You sound so disappointed, _dad._"

Alfred jumped at the voice that came from behind him while Matthew froze. Gilbert smirked as he eagerly anticipated the trouble the superpower country was in.

Behind Alfred was a girl who shared the same blond hair and unusual blue eyes as him. Her arms were folded across her chest and the expression on her face was a cross between amusement and exasperation. Since her date was nowhere to be seen, it was just the four of them there.

"K-Kari!"

His brother was in for it now. Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for the screaming and hitting to commence.

Instead, his niece merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Next time you want to stalk me on a date, you may want to consider using a different car to follow me. Oh, and keep a low profile. I heard you from inside the theater."

Gilbert broke out into laughter at the stunned expressions on the North American brothers' faces.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done. This was inspired after reading several fics in which some of the countries have kids with humans. Which is possible because they aren't that biologically different than us. **

**And yes, Alfred would probably follow his kid on a date to make sure they were okay. And that there was no below the belt action going on.  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this!  
**


End file.
